Conventional stabilizing systems used to counteract rolling of a motor vehicle, such as a lateral stabilizer or a rolling stabilizer, include a U-shaped torsion bar, the elongated base of which is coupled to a vehicle frame. Each of the ends of the U-shaped torsion bar is connected, via a coupling bar, to a wheel guiding element. Examples of such conventional stabilizing systems may be found, for example, in DE 10 2006 057 891 A1, DE 10 2009 037 084 A1, and DE 42 93 010 B4. These systems may include damping systems, such as rotation dampers or piston-cylinder arrangement. However, while such conventional systems improve stabilization, and may damp rolling movements or set suspension stiffness, they may introduce interference noise and vibration into the vehicle, commonly referred to as NVH (noise, vibration, harshness), for example NVH vibrations that originate from wheel guiding elements.
Conventional damping mechanisms used with vehicle suspensions and stabilization systems, such as the rotation dampers and the piston-cylinder arrangements noted above do not permit NVH reduction. Thus, there is a need for a noise reduction device for use in anti-roll and/or stabilization systems.